


Innocence Tarnished

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [4]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Dhampir, Gen, M/M, Original Character centric, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klara and Friedhelm travelled to Hungary to stop a young sorcerer from summoning monsters. To their horror, they discovered that it's a gander that couldn't be older than sixteen... Warning: OC-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prequel to Mein Guilt, and is OC-centric. OCs are generally   
> characters that never existed in the original canon source, and were created by   
> the fans.
> 
> If you are, by any chance, someone that doesn't like OC-centric stories, I can   
> understand if you wouldn't want to read this story.
> 
> PS: All characters in this story shall be speaking in plain English. It's   
> basically German/ Dutch that's being translated for us to understand. When they   
> do speak in English, they shall have an accent.
> 
> Heinrich, Goosewing (c) Cosgrove Hall
> 
> Story, 99 % of characters in this fic (c) to me
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Austria, home of the vampire duck hunter Dr. Von Goosewing. Oh, but this tale   
isn't about Count Duckula's enemy. Oh no, it's about the lives of other vampire   
hunters whose journey had lead to a event that had changed Dr. Von Goosewing's   
life forever...

In a tiny village of Austria, the villagers did their daily chores as the sun shone   
high in the sky. Among the villagers was a brunette goose clad in a dirndl that   
had a plum coloured top and grey-coloured bottom half. She also white socks and   
black Mary Janes. Her hair was worn in a untidy bun, with a bit of hair that   
covered her cheek bones. Her name was Klara Van Goudwerk. One of Dr. Von   
Goosewing's friends. Besides being the chambermaid and part-time Bar-Lady of her   
family's business, she sometimes helped her parents with other basic chores. The   
chore she had done at the moment would be hanging up the washing her mother had   
just washed.

As she hung the clothes up on the washing line, she heard footsteps of someone   
from behind her. As she decided that it was just one of the villagers that went   
for a stroll, she paid no mind. Needless to say, she nearly. jumped out of her   
skin when someone tapped her on her shoulder from behind. She spun around to see   
who was the one that dared to disturb her.

It was a white-feathered Sebastopol Gander. He was a bit taller than her, and   
also more slim. His blonde hair reached down to his waist; and was quite wavy,   
which could be due to his species. Klara was amazed at the colour of his eyes.   
They were a beautiful sapphire blue, which wasn't natural for most ganders or   
geese. The blonde wore Blue justacorps, black knee-breeches, white stockings and   
black shoes that had silver buckles on. He also carried an extremely   
heavy-looking bag on his shoulders. Klara had never met this fowl before in her   
life, but she had heard about him. His name's Friedhelm, one of the best vampire   
hunters of Europe.

"Good day, Miss. I am Friedhelm, a vampire hunter. I am so sorry to have scared   
you like that." the vampire hunter spoke in a smooth, clear voice that was   
almost baritone.  
"Oh no, no problem." Klara laughed in nervousness.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon. Who is the lovely lady that I am speaking to?" Friedhelm   
bowed, then kissed the goose's hand.

"My name is Klara Van Goudwerk. I am the chambermaid of the local inn. I have   
heard about your adventures, Friedhelm. What brings you here to this village?"  
"Do you know of a Dr. Erich Von Goosewing. I need to go to Hungary for an urgent   
mission, and I need as much help as I could get."  
"Erich? Oh, but he's in Transylvania for a couple of months. He heard rumours   
that Count Duckula might have been brought back to life. He had only left last   
week."

"Oh. Now, that's a problem..."  
"But, I could help you! I know everything there's to know about vampire hunting.   
I could be your assistant, Friedhelm."  
"No, that's no necessary, Miss Klara. I shall simply find another vampire hunter   
elsewhere."  
"But..."  
"This mission shall be dangerous, especially for a lady like yourself."  
"What does that mean?" Klara honked in anger.  
"Vampire hunting's a dangerous job, especially for women. Vampires are more   
likely to attack women than men."  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this..."  
"I have to leave now. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Miss Klara."  
Before Friedhelm could even turn his heel to leave, Klara had grabbed him by his   
arm.

"What if you couldn't find anyone to help you?"  
"Then I deal with it myself."  
"What arrogance! Y'know, I'm coming with you whether you want me or not. Just   
wait here while I pack some goods. Then, I'll be your assistant." Klara stated   
in a determined tone. Friedhelm smothered his face with his hands. What had he   
gotten himself into?

Half an hour later, Klara had finally met Friedhelm at the village's entrance.   
She wore a grey blouse, dark-grey pants and black hiking boots. She also had a   
heavy-looking backpack.  
"Do you have all your essentials?" Friedhelm asked in concern.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good, let's go. Since Hungary's a couple of hours away from this village, we   
should arrive at our destination before dusk. Please do keep up."  
"I shall." Klara smiled as she couldn't wait to have some adventure.

What lied ahead for Klara and Friedhelm?

Farewell dear boys and ghouls, for the moment.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

After the couple-hour trek to Hungary, Friedhelm and Klara had finally arrived   
at their destination. It was a small village, much smaller than the one in   
Austria, which in itself was quite tiny. As the duo strolled through the   
streets, they had noticed that the village seemed to be a ghost town. There   
wasn't a single soul out on the streets, and it was just dusk. Why wouldn't they   
be out still if it wasn't completely dark yet?

"I have a strange feeling about this." Friedhelm muttered under his breath.  
"Where could everyone be?" Klara frowned as she noticed that there didn't seem   
to be any activity in any of the houses either.  
"It's quite possible that everyone had evacuated the village to someplace safe!"   
someone had honked from behind the blonde and brunette.

It was two fowls. One was a white-feathered gander that wore a brown shirt, hat   
and boots that reminded Klara of what peasants had worn. He also carried a heavy   
backpack similar to that of Friedhelm's one. The gander seemed to be in his   
early forties. The other was a grey-feathered gander that wore a blue business   
suit with a black tie and a grey jersey, blue top hat and black shoes with spats   
over them. The gander also wore black sunglasses that covered his eyes   
completely. Klara noticed from the corner of her eye that Friedhelm gritted in   
anger for a moment, then his face became neutral.

"Why hello, Frieddy-boy. About time you had showed up. And who is your friend?"   
the grey-feathered fowl smiled as he shook hands with the annoyed blonde.  
"Hello, Benedikt. Hello, Meinhard. I was late because I had delays. Oh, and this   
is Klara. She agreed to be my assistant for this mission. Dr. Von Goosewing had   
gone to Transylvana as he believed Count Duckula had arrived." Friedhelm   
explained in a tone that stated that the elder fowls better not get any ideas   
that the goose was his girlfriend. He knew how the elder geese enjoyed teasing   
him, since they dislike how serious he was the majority of the time; and enjoyed   
it when he shows other emotions besides being all stoic. Benedikt and Meinard   
introduced themselves to Klara as the vampire hunter and assistant they are.  
"Erich went to face Count Duckula on his own? That's madness! The Count Duckulas   
are known to be amongst the most dangerous vampires of them all. Not to mention   
his servant Igor. That fowl could be evil incarnate." Meinhard honked in   
disapproval.

"But Erich can handle that Count Duckula on his one. I have faith in him." Klara   
smiled in pride.  
"Look, Miss. I'm not saying that Dr. Von Goosewing is a bad vampire hunter. He's   
amongst the very best vampire hunters. Count Duckula is one vampire that even   
the most skilled and experienced hunter would find difficult to hunt down. Not   
to mention his servants Igor and Nanny are a big threat. There's also his   
relatives Don Diego, Vlad, Lucrezia, Mr. McDuckula--erm... and several more. I   
hope Lady Luck's on his side."

"So, where are the villagers?" Friedhelm piped up to change the topic.  
"See church tower over there?", Meinhard asked as he pointed ahead of him,   
"that's where the villagers are staying."  
"Why there?" Klara frowned in confusion.  
"Whatever's attacking this village cannot touch holy ground. Ever since the   
residents found that out, they decided to move there until the threat dies   
down."  
"So, what's the plan?"  
"We'll go and speak to the villagers. Maybe they would know more of these   
attackers. We could also ask the Father if he minded if we slept over at the   
church."  
"Sounds good. Let's go. If I remember correctly, the kind fowl that requested   
that someone should please stop the ferocious monster that attacked the village   
happens to be either one of the monks, or the Father. I'm pretty sure he won't   
mind."

*Much later, the church*

After Benedikt and Friedhelm spoken to the villagers for any clues of what had   
happaned; while their assistants Meinhard and Klara assisted them, the three   
ganders and goose had then spoken to the monks and the priest. They knew just as   
much as the villagers, but they did offer them to stay for the night. They had   
two guest rooms that were luckily not occupied by any of the villagers.  
"Thank you for letting us stay at the church, Father Gutaff." Meinhard stated   
his gratitude as he, Benedikt, Friedhelm and Klara stood outside of the church   
with the monks and the high-priest. The vampire hunters and assistants were   
getting ready to trek back to the village to hunt down the monsters

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. That's the least we could do to show our   
apprecation. You four were the only ones that were willing to help us." Father   
Gustaff smiled in gratitude. The elderly swan looked down at the monks. He   
noticed Brother Miguel, whose robes covered his entire body. No one had ever   
seen his features, but he did insist he's a fantail; and that he only hid his   
features because he had Beak and Feather. He also noticed the peacock Brother   
Jacques with his lady friend the gypsy hadede Katarina. The swan frowned when he   
noticed that someone was missing. Where was that boy? It wasn't like him to not   
be back after sunset...

"So, you are saying that the monsters come out at night-time only, right   
Father?" Friedhelm asked as he pulled a pair of leather gloves on, then placed   
silver knuckle dusters onto each digit. After he had so, he flexed his fingers.  
"That's right, Mr. Friedhelm."  
"But, have you any ideas vhat type of monsters they are?"  
"Unfortunately, no one had ever seen them face-to-face. They seem to hide in the   
shadows."  
"Great, a bunch of cowards." Meinhard clicked his tongue in disgust as he   
checked that he had enough silver bullets. He then checked that Benedikt had   
enough holy water. Klara made sure her hammer and silver stake were in tip-top   
condition. When they were satisfied when the conditions of their weapons, they   
then started to march towards the direction of the village. Before they could   
continue, Brother Jacques had grabbed hold of Benedikt's arm. The gander seemed   
shaken when he was suddenly grabbed.

"Wait, I have another request. One of the monks had not returned yet. He's a   
young gander that's sixteen years old. He wore thick-rimmed glasses as well.   
He's specialized in white magic, so it's possible that they monsters may have   
attacked him because of it. Please rescue him, and take him back safe and   
sound."  
"Will do, Brother Jacques." Benedikt nodded. The four then trekked back to the   
village for their mission. They were certain the mission would be a success. If   
only they knew...

*Much later, the heart of the village*

Despite the fact there was a full moon, the night was much darker than usual. It   
had to be because the street lights weren't burning. Friedhelm had lead the   
group, with Klara behind him. Behind Klara was Benedikt. Right behind the gander   
was Meinhard. Each fowl carried their weapons in their hands, and clutched onto   
them like their lives depended on them. It did.

"Please keep ready for any sudden movements, gentlemen and Miss Klara. We have   
no idea what we are up against." Friedhelm uttered under his breath. Soft   
whispers of agreement met the blonde's ears. For several minutes, all they could   
hear were the soft inhaling and exhaling of the members of the team. But, it   
didn't last long when Klara let out a soft gasp.

"Fried, your shadow's moving strangely." Klara whispered into her companion's   
ear.  
"What?" the gander honked in confusion. He seemed quite shocked. Almost as if he   
never knew he had a shadow.  
"Your shadow did move normally, but it then didn't react properly when you wiped   
your hair out of your face..."  
"Everyone, shoot at my shadow! It must be the monster that no one had ever   
seen!" Friedhelm honked hysterically. As the gander had given its position away,   
the shadow transformed into its true form: something that looked as if it came   
from Hell itself.

"A demon?!" Klara gagged in shock. As she stared at the monster before her,   
several more monsters appeared around the four fowls. Some were demons, some   
were boogie men from legend. In fact, they were incarnations of folklores about   
various evil spirits and other monsters, yet they all had a solid form.  
"Uh oh. We're surrounded!" Benedikt stuttered in fear.  
"We can defeat them with ease. Everyone, fire away!" Friedhelm honked as ducked   
a punch from the demon. The fowls gained a great advantage, thanks to their   
weaponry. After several minutes, which had felt like hours, they had finally   
defeated all the monsters.

"Whee, we did it!" Klara smiled in triumpth as she tried to catch her breath.   
She wiped the sweat off her brow. Damn, that was a vicious workout, despite   
having good weaponry against the monsters. As she and the ganders caught their   
breaths, they heard someone clap from behind. They turned their heads around to   
notice a figure that was clad in grey robes. Only his orange beak and sandeled   
webbed feet were visible. Judging by the shape of the beak, it was a fellow   
gander.

"Bravo, bravo. You four had defeated my monsters. I'm kind of imporessed. But,   
I'm also disappointed. Was that your best? Let me give you a real challenge."   
the figure snarled in a deep, low voice. His eyes shone blood red as he lifted   
his hands high above his head as he chanted.  
"Show them that darkness ain't nothing to scoff at. Give the vampire hunters a   
real challenge." the sorcerer chanted as his hands glowed black.  
A giant portal opened up from behind the gander. It was a horrible creature   
which had the height of twenty-feet. It looked like it was crossed between a   
vampire duck, a demon and a werewolf. It snarled as it looked at what it   
believed to be its soon-to-be prey.  
"Ubervampire, please destroy them." the sorcerer's tone was cheerful and   
playful.

"Come, everyone. We shall do our best, and defeat this ugly beast!" Meinhard   
laughed as he loaded his gun. He aimed for the heart of the beast, then he shot.   
His beak hung open in shock when he noticed that it didn't work.  
"My turn. Maybe it's just immune to bullets." Benedikt stated as he threw the   
bottle of holy water over the monster. Nothing happened. In fact, the beast   
looked at the gander as if he was an idiot for doing such a thing.  
"My turn. Maybe it's not immune to stakes." Klara honked as she leapt into the   
air, landed in the beast's head and then tried to jab the stake into the   
vampire's heart. The beast simply grabbed the goose by her arm and flicked her   
off. She landed hard onto the floor. Meinhard and Benedikt rushed to her aid.   
The goose was fine, just a bit dazed.

"Maybe it's the sorcerer that made the Ubervampire immune." Friedhelm smirked as   
he cracked his knuckles. To everyone's surprise, he leapt over the Ubervampire,   
and then did a Hand-spring. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the sorcerer. He   
grabbed hold of the gander, and was about to attack him, when the hood fell off.   
Friedhelm's lower beak almost fell to the floor. The gander looked as if he   
couldn't be older than sixteen. He also wore thick-rimmed glasses. But, didn't   
Brother Jacques say that the gander was specialized in white magic. So, why was   
he playing with dark magic? That's when he had noticed the eyes. They looked   
possessed. The only to cure the young gander would be to pour holy water over.   
But, Benedikt had used it all up when he had fought the beast. Then that meant   
that he had to kill the boy. But, no...he can't. He can't kill a poor innocent   
child, like that poor girl...

"Benny!!" Meinhard's hysteric honks could be heard as the Ubervampire grabbed   
hold of Benedikt and threw him through a cottage. Klara covered her beak as she   
tried to muffle her screams. Meinhard was in hysterics as he rushed towards the   
gander.  
"Benny?" Meinhard honked under his breath. He pressed his fingers against the   
vampire hunter's neck. There was a pulse, but it was too weak.  
"Mein-hard?" Benedikt whispered under his breath.  
"Yes Benny, it's me. You'll be okay!" Meinhard honked as he grabbed hold of the   
injured gander's hand and squeezed it in reassurance.  
The two ganders didn't even notice the ubervampire that had somehow crept up   
from behind them. In its hands was a thick lamppost it had pulled out from   
close-by.

"No!" Friedhelm hissed as he noticed the beast's intentions. He leapt into the   
air, and gave the beast a suckerpunch. The ubervampire flew a couple of metres   
through the air, and landed hard against one of the cottages. It stared at the   
blonde in a daze.  
"How dare you attack someone that couldn't defend themselves? As much as those   
two annoy me, they're still my friends." Friedhelm snarled. Klara and Meinhard   
gasped in fear when they noticed that their blonde friend's appearance had   
changed. His eyes became blood-red and fangs were also sprouted. Wait, was he a   
vampire all this time? That had to explain the gander's ability to punch the   
Ubervampire like that.

"Enough! Ubervampire, come with me. I doubt fighting hyprocrites would benefit   
us." the sorcerer honked loud enough for the vampire hunters and their   
assistants to hear.  
"Yes, Master." the Ubervampire bowed as it walked up to the young gander. The   
beast then teleported itself and its master to their hideout.  
Klara and Meinhard each gave Friedhelm a blood-curdling glare as they helped   
Benedikt to his feet.

"Come Benny, we'll take you back to the church. I'm pretty sure there's a good   
doctor there." Meinhard whispered as he and Klara were used as crutches for   
Benedikt, as both legs seemed to have been broken.  
"I can help you two, if you like." Friedhelm offered from behind. The assistants   
turned to face the gander. They gave him a venomous look.   
"What, and trust our friend with a hypocritical vampire like you? No thanks."   
Meinhard snapped in anger.  
"But--"  
"Forget it. Ha, and to think I actually respected you. Never thought one of the   
greatest vampire hunters in the world happens to be a vampire himself." Klara   
laughed in sarcasm as she and Meinhard hurried up their pace.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Friedhelm honked in sadness as he covered   
his face in shame.

"I never told anyone because I'm afraid this would happen."

As the vampire hunters and assistants travel back to the church, I fear I must   
bid ye farewell for now!

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

After the long trek back to the church, Friedhelm made sure he was far away from   
the assistants as possible while they made sure Benedikt got medical treatment.   
Brother Jacques, who noticed the unconscious vampire hunter's injuries, had   
asked Katarina to assist the injured gander. Having some knowledge in spells and   
potions that could help heal the injured, she would be of great help.

After she got the ingredients and found the right spell, Katarina and the fowls   
made their way to the room that was supposed to Meinhard and Benedikt's for the   
night. They laid the unconscious grey-feathered gander down on the bed while   
Meinhard and Katarina pulled two chairs by the bedside and sat down. The hadeda   
mixed the ingredients together and poured them over the vampire hunter's head.   
Klara and Father Gustaff stood by the entrance to the room while they watched   
the gypsy chant a spell under her breath. For a moment, Friedhelm had sneaked a   
peak inside the chamber yet he soon left the moment he noticed who had occupied   
the room.

Father Gustaff noticed that Friedhelm tried his best to stay far away as   
possible from the assistants, and that they would give him dirty looks whenever   
he was too close to them. What had happened between those ganders and goose?  
"There, that should do the trick." Katarina stated in English as her spell   
seemed to have healed the wounds. Meinhard, who was sitting in the chair next to   
the hadeda's, clasped his hands together as he prayed in silence his thanks. He   
then held the sleeping Benedikt's hand in his as he turned to face the gypsy.  
"Danke, Katarina. I am wery glad Benny izz now not in a serious condition   
anymore." Meinhard smiled in relief as he squeezed the hand in reassurance. A   
large smile was plastered on Katarina's beak as she left the room, Father   
Gustaff close behind her. As soon as the hadeda had left, Klara decided to sit   
in the seat next to Meinhard. Both fowls sat in silence, the only noises were   
Benedikt's soft snores.

"How long have you known Friedhelm?" Klara piped up after the silence became too   
much for her to bear. She regretted her question as she noticed the gander's   
body tensed. The gander breathed a heavy sigh before he spoke.  
"I had known the boy for at least ten years. Benedikt and I would team up with   
him on many occassions. We had seen him as a rookie vampire hunter that was too   
big for his boots. We also enjoyed teasing him as he was always so serious and   
stoic. Never in my lifetime would I ever expect him to be one of our own   
enemies."  
"So, him being a vampire shocked you just as much as how it had shocked me."   
Klara sighed as she twirled a lock of hair with her finger.  
"Vampire are cunning creatures. They know how to fool their prey. Benedikt would   
know all too well about that."  
"Oh, and how?"  
"Fifteen years ago, Benny had found a young house sparrow that was lost in the   
woods. He helped the boy find his way home, but was attacked. The house sparrow   
was actually a vampire that used its powers to take on an innocent form.   
Although Benny had killed the vampire with the holy water, it wasn't without a   
price. The vampire had used its claws to scratch poor Benny's eyes out of their   
sockets. From that day on, Benny had been blind. To this day, I had also felt   
guilty for taking that day off to do some sight-seeing. If I had been there, I   
could've helped him..." Meinhard let out a sob as he wiped the tears that flowed   
down his cheeks.

"I was always under the impression that it was easy to spot a vampire in   
disguise. Guess it wasn't as easy as books made it out to be.", Klara grinned in   
false cheeriness, "So, what will we do about Friedhelm?"  
"...We would need to stake him."  
"What?! But..."  
"Look Klara, I know it's harsh to do something like that to one of our own; but   
we have no other choice. We have to put poor Friedhelm out of his misery of   
being transformed into a vampire by being bitten by one."

*Meanwhile*

After he taken his backpack from his and Klara's room, Friedhelm had decided to   
use on of the pews as a bed. As soon as he found and sat on one of the red   
cushioned ones, Katarina had sat next to him.  
"Oh, hello Katarina. Vhat khan I help you vhith?" Friedhelm spoke in English as   
he looked around to make sure it wasn't some type of trap that anyone had set   
up. As soon as he was satisfied to not see anything out of the ordinery, the   
gander calmed down.

"I heard from Meinhard and Klara that you are a vampire. is that correct?"   
Katarina spoke in a tone that told Friedhlem that he better not try his luck   
lying his way out of this.  
"Well, nein. Zhat izz incorrect."  
"But--"  
"Katarina, can you promise to keep a secret?"  
"Erm..."  
"Please, my life and reputation depends on it."  
"Okay, ja, Now tell me."  
"Seven-hundred and sixty years ago, a male swan vhas bitten by a vampire. Before   
his mind was completely transformed into a mindless monster, he met his wife for   
the last time. Months later, she had laid an egg. Zhe egg finally hatched and I   
came into zhe world. In other words, I am a dhampir." Friedhelm honked into   
sadness.

"So, you aren't a full-blooded vampire that's just pretending to be innocent?"  
"Ja, zhat iz correct."  
"So, why don't you just explain to your friends?"  
"Nein, I do not be wanting to ruin mein reputation."  
"But--"  
"Nein, zhey vhould still being seeingk me as a freak."

*Much later*

Despite the fact he believed it wasn't a great idea to work with them, Friedhlem   
decided that he and the others should try and save Heinrich. After much debate,   
the four accepted the mission with a deep grudge. The four had travelled back to   
the heart of the village.

As the four fowls wondered what the future hold, I fear I must bid ye farewell.  
Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

To be continued...


	4. Part 4

Friedhelm, Klara, Meinhard and Benedikt got their weapons ready when Heinrich   
appeared in front of the four with the Ubervampire behind him.  
"So, you four would like to play?" A cruel smiled reached the young gander's   
beak as he lifted his eyes high into the air. Before he chant his spell, Klara,   
Meinhard and Benedikt tackled the young sorcerer to the floor and pinned his   
arms down. Friedhelm dug in his pocket for a bottle of holy water, and threw it   
over the bespectacled gander's head.

Benedikt, Meinhard and Klara let go of the gander as his body shook while the   
spirit tried its best to escape. After it had done so, it and the Ubervampire   
had disappeared into a puff of smoke. The vampire hunters and assistants decided   
to trek back to the church while they carried the unconscious gander.

*Much later, one of the rooms*

"Where--where am I?" Heinrich asked as he clutched his head in pain as he shot   
up from the bed he had occupied.  
"You're back at the church. What was the last thing you had remembered?" Father   
Gustaff asked the young monk as he stood up from the chair.  
"I remembered Brother Miguel insisiting that I should also learn black magic as   
it wouldn't make sense if I can only control white magic. While I was trying out   
on of the black spells, I felt something enter my body. I don't remember   
anything after that."

"An interesting story, but I'm afraid it doesn't excuse your crimes." Father   
Gustaff shook his head in disappointment.  
"But--" Friedhelm piped up.  
"Brother Heinrich should have known better than to play with dark magic. Both he   
and Brother Miguel shall have punishments that fits the crime. You do know what   
it is, right Heinrich?"  
"WAIT!" Klara shouted on top of her voice.  
"Klara?!"

"Heinrich could right the wrongs he had made by being an assistant for the   
vampire hunter Dr. Von Goosewing. Erich can watch over him and make sure he   
won't do anything wrong. The moment he does, Erich can take him back here."  
"Hmm, I'm suppose that would do. Alright, Heinrich can become Dr. Von   
Goosewing's assistant. Hopefully the boy would stay out of trouble."  
"Thank you, Father Gustaff."

The vampire hunters and the assistants all trekked back to Austria early the   
next morning. After they arrived at their destination, they parted ways.   
Benedikt and Meinhard travelled to Spain while Friedhelm travelled to Paris.   
Klara and Heinrich went back to Klara's home. After she got changed back into   
her chambermaid outfit and ate, they both waddled towards the heart of the   
village. There, they both met Dr. Erich Von Goosewing, who had just arrived back   
home from his trek to Transylvania.  
"Come Heinrich, let's meet your new boss."

As Dr. Von Goosewing's life shall change forever, I fear I must bid ye all   
farewell.

Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End


End file.
